


Don’t Wake Me Up

by bobasheebaby



Series: Learning to Breathe [9]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Riley gets ready for Peanut’s arrival. (Riley is about one week from her due date.)
Relationships: Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance), past - Relationship
Series: Learning to Breathe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443151
Kudos: 3





	Don’t Wake Me Up

Riley gave a sigh as she placed the final item in her hospital bag. Her due date was approaching fast, she had the entire manor prepared for her baby’s arrival. Everything was set.

Everything but a name.

“Come on Peanut what are we gonna call you?” She rubbed circles over her round belly. “It’s not like we can call you Peanut your entire life.” _What name would you pick Drake?_

She blew out a breath, he wouldn’t respond. She’d stopped hearing him months prior but the habit remained. _Just give me a sign._

\--

Riley gave a tired smile as the nurse placed the tiny bundle in her arms. She felt completely exhausted, nothing she’d ever done, even battling assassins had been as hard as bringing this precious life into the world. She had nearly given up, in this moment all the pain was worth it. _He’s so tiny, so perfect._

“Look at him, he’s here.” His voice was soft and full of affection.

She looked up at him, her heart nearly bursting from happiness at the sight of him staring at their perfect child in amazement. God she loved him. She didn’t think there would ever be a greater sight than that of her husband smiling down at their child. Well, perhaps him cradling their small son in his strong arms the way he cradled her. She looked back down at her tiny pink bundle, in awe of how much he already resembled his father, dark chestnut locks, and warm chocolate eyes staring at her. She gently stroked his cheek, she considered passing him to his father but she wasn’t ready to part with him just yet.

He gently smoothed back her sweat-soaked hair placing a kiss on her forehead. “I’m so proud of you. Look at what you made.”

“We made.” Part of him and part of her, completely perfect.

“We made … ” his voice trailed off.

“What should we name him?” They’d spent weeks sharing names they loved, but none felt like they fit.

“What about Atlas?”

“Atlas,” the name rolled off her tongue with ease. “ … like the Titan who carried the earth on his back … I like it.” She smiled down at the tiny boy. “What about a middle name?”

“What do you think?”

“Hmmm … ” She stared down at her son, taking in his every feature. “What about Kane?”

“Atlas Kane Walker … perfect name for our perfect boy.”

\--

“Son of a bitch!” Riley exclaimed as she leaned against the counter for support, knuckles going white as she tightly gripped the edge. Her jaw clenched and she squeezed her eyes shut as pain rolled through her abdomen.

“Riley! Are you okay?” Hana asked as she rushed to Riley’s side.

Riley gave a pained smile as the tension eased. “I’m fine Hana.” She said picking up the unopened yogurt that fell to the counter.

Hana looked at the way Riley’s eyebrows pinched together and the grimace peaked out underneath her smile, it was clear Riley wasn’t okay. “Riley you know you can lean on me with anything.”

“I promise Hana, I’m fine.” She exhaled. “I had a weird dream about Drake and contractions woke me up, but I’m fine.”

“Riley! We need to get to the hospital —”

“Hana, I have time, I called Doctor Ramirez and she told me to eat and try to sleep if I can. The contractions are still erratic and I don’t want to be uncomfortable at the hospital when I could be moderately comfortable in my home.”

Hana nodded, she knew arguing with Riley wouldn’t get her very far. “At least let me help you back to your room.”

“I’m fine,” Riley insisted, brushing off Hana’s offer of help and support, “I can do this, I have to do this.” Tears pricked at her eyes, she knew her friends would be there by her side and help as much as she allowed. As much as she loved them for all the love and support they had given her since Drake’s death she knew she needed to learn to stand on her own two feet.

At the end of each day, no matter how much they helped, she would be the only parent Peanut would ever have.

\--

Riley bit back a sob as the nurse handed her her small son wrapped tightly in a white blanket with pink and blue stripes. Ten perfect little fingers, plump cheeks, a mop of dark brown hair and brilliant brown eyes. She’d seen him before, she half expected to look up and see Drake smiling down at her but she knew as much as she hoped he’d be there he wasn’t.

“Hey there Peanut,” she said, her fingertips softly running along his hairline. “I’m sorry your dad couldn’t be here … I will try my best to make up for his absence.

He was a great man, he loved with his whole heart.

He would be ecstatic to meet you and I know in my heart that he’s sorry he couldn’t be here.

We aren’t completely alone … we have friends … the most amazing friends you could ask for.” She chuckled lightly.

“They wanted to be here to meet you, but I wasn’t ready to share you.” She swallowed down the lump in her throat. _The only person I wanted to be here when you came into the world couldn’t be._

“They will probably be barging in here soon, I promise they mean well. They are all we have,” _as much as I want to just do this on our own I’m not sure I can yet._

“You’ll love them, they can be pushy, but they mean well. All they want is the best for both of us.”

Riley looked up as a soft knock was quickly followed by a more frantic knock. “That’s them, are you ready to meet your family Atlas Kane?”


End file.
